Proliferation of hazardous chemical warfare agents has resulted in the need to develop countervailing compositions, methods and devices for destroying, or at least rendering ineffective, such agents. One important consideration in developing such compositions, methods and devices is that the chemical agents must be destroyed in such a way so as to preclude or minimize the dispersing of the chemical agents into the environment to thus avoid collateral damage. Moreover, chemical agents are very difficult to combust as a simple pool of liquid, as they have low vapor pressures and high ignition points. There exists a need for compositions, methods and devices that can defeat chemical warfare agents by producing a high temperature, high thermal energy environment capable of rendering the chemical agent materials ineffective, independent of the chemical makeup of the agent materials.